Modern communications devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, personal computers, etc.) enable users to receive and access a wealth of content and information from a variety sources (e.g., other users, content providers, etc.). However, because users often are constantly attached to their devices, these same devices may also be used as sources of bullying or other forms of misconduct directed to the users or targets. As a result, the targets of such conduct (e.g., often children and adolescents) can potentially be subject to continuous bullying or other forms of conduct (e.g., harassing, offensive, and/or illegal conduct). As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges to providing services and applications for monitoring, preventing, reporting, and/or addressing potential misconduct directed from a source (e.g., a bully) to a target (e.g., a victim) via communication devices.